


Foreign Traditions

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Naruto
Genre: Black Friday, Drabble, Funny, Gen, Holiday, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura, Sasuke and Narutoe are in America and Sakura want's to go shopping on Black Friday. The guys think it's a stupid idea. She makes one of them go with her while the other get's to stay home and drink beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belong to their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

 

“Sakura are you really going to make us do this?” Sasuke asked, glaring at the car keys sitting on the kitchen table right in front of him. He refused to move an inch until this absurd, horrible idea has been laid to rest and he could return to the living room and watch bad Christmas movies and drink some cold beer.

Beside him sat Naruto pulled on an ugly, thick sweater. “Yeah let’s just stay in, I mean did you see the news?” Naruto pouted and clasped his hands together in front of him as though he were praying. “I vote we stay right here.”

For once Sasuke nodded in agreement with the blonde. He wasn’t willing to go into that chaos just for the fun of it.

Sakura scoffed and tied her red scarf around her neck, already ready to go out into the bustle. “Come on you two quite being such babies! Let’s go and…and _experience_ Black Friday! I hear it’s an American tradition. And when next are we ever going to get to try this?”

“Hopefully never if I have anything to say about it.” Sasuke muttered under his breath and folded his arms over his chest. “Sakura I am not going out into that _American_ shit. Take a look at the news, why the fucking hell would I want to partake in that?” He raised a condescending eyebrow at her.

“It’s tradition!”

“We aren’t American.” He stated calmly and smirked.

Sakura resisted the urge to stomp her feet like a petulant child and instead took a deep breath, fisting her jacket in her hands. “Please? Come on you guys we probably aren’t ever going to be able to do this again. Please? Naruto?” She stared at her blonde haired best friend, the weaker of the two men, and gave him puppy dog eyes. “Please?”

Sasuke wisely adverted his gaze.

Naruto however, got caught in the direct line of fire and within seconds he was wavering. “Shit! Fine!” He broke with a groan. “Hurry up, let’s go.” He scowled, grabbed the car keys sitting in front of a now chuckling Sasuke and stalked out the door.

“Take the idiot’s coat.” Was all Sasuke said before strolling into the living room, a bounce in his step having dodged a bullet.

_Foreign Traditions Foreign Traditions Foreign Traditions_

Several hours later the front door opened and in stumbled Sakura and Naruto completely exhausted, sweaty and smelly and filled to the brim with shopping bags. Blindly they walked to the couch and dumped about ten bags filled with clothing onto the couch, successfully waking up Sasuke in the process.

“Fucking hell! Watch where yo-did you two really buy all this?” He eyed the mounds of clothing spilling out of the bags and onto the flooring.

“Yeah!” Sakura chirped happily, shrugging off her jacket. “It was all on sale! Amazing prices too! Oh and I got you some sweaters and sweatpants and –wait you are a size 34/34 right?”

Sasuke nodded and stood up, stretching. “Yeah but you two do realize that we only have a few suitcases right? And most of them are already filled. So are you shipping it to Japan or what?”

He watched as realization dawned on their tired faces and suppressed a knowing smirk.


End file.
